USS Voyager (NCC-74656)
The USS'' Voyager ''(NCC-74656) was an Intrepid-class Federation starship launched in the year 2371. Initially believed lost on her maiden voyage, Voyager became famous throughout the Federation for her 70,000 light-year journey back to Federation space across the Delta Quadrant under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. After seven years in that distant part of the galaxy, Voyager reached Earth through the use of a Borg transwarp conduit. Four years later, Voyager returned to the Delta Quadrant to lead the Federation task force known as Project Full Circle. Operational History Voyager was launched in 2371 and was under the command of then-Captain Kathryn Janeway. During its first mission in the Badlands, both a Maquis ship and Voyager were hit by a displacement wave created by the Caretaker entity, by which both ships were thrown 70,000 light years from their original location to the outer edge of the Delta Quadrant. Voyager spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant before returning to Federation space. The original estimate of the time needed for her return trip to the Alpha Quadrant had been 75 years, but intervention by numerous alien races, spatial anomalies, and the acquisition of new technologies considerably shortened the starship's stay in the Delta Quadrant. During the course of her time spent in the Delta Quadrant, Voyager made first contact with over 400 species, repeatedly engaged the Borg and numerous other hostile species, suffered the loss of several crew members, and greatly expanded the Federation's knowledge of the galaxy. Admiral Janeway was in command of Voyager during the return of the rogue Vulcan scientist T'Uerell and her Borg forces. Janeway confronted T'Uerell alongside Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] and Captain Typhuss James Kira of the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]]. As Picard took command of the fleet to oppose T'Uerell, Janeway left, assuring him that she would be back with some friends. After T'Uerell's failed attack on Bajor and Deep Space 9, Janeway's reinforcements joined with Picard's fleet, and that of the Klingons and the Romulans. The combined fleet pursued T'Uerell to a nebula where they finally defeated her. During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Voyager was one of the vessels able to be reallocated to an allied fleet to reinforce the position of the USS Enterprise-E and the USS Aventine at the Azure Nebula. While the Enterprise and Aventine traversed subspace tunnels, hoping to find the Borg launching area, Captain Chakotay and Voyager remained in command of the fleet, overseeing efforts to open other tunnels. However, from an allied fleet of over 300, Voyager and the Intrepid were the only ships to survive the Borg invasion force of over 7000 Borg cubes from the subspace tunnel within the nebula, and Voyager was able to emit a distress call to Starfleet Command. While the ship was intact, it had its port warp nacelle sheared from its pylon by a grazing collision with a Borg Cube and was drifting in space. The Voyager crew were attempting to salvage material from the battle site to rebuild the nacelle before joining the USS Enterprise-E and the USS Aventine on their search for the source of the Borg invasion. After the Borg Invasion of 2381, Voyager was refitted with a Quantum slipstream drive and made the flagship of Project Full Circle. Chakotay resigned after the Borg invasion and the ship was placed under the command of Captain Afsarah Eden. One of the first missions after getting into the Delta Quadrant would be to meet up with B'Elanna and Miral Paris, who had faked their own deaths. In 2384, Voyager and ships from Project Full Circle return from their three year mission to the Delta Quadrant. In 2387, Voyager was sent across the now defunct Romulan Neutral Zone to search for any Romulans who may have survived the explosion of the Hobus star. Captain Chakotay met with survivors from another mixed sentiments. Some of them wanted to leave their homeland and reunite with their Vulcan cousins, others blamed the Federation for the loss of their beloved homeworld and some simply wanted to live out the last years of their existence in peace, away from the interference of the Federation. In 2402, the USS Voyager made first contact with the Lorians, an avian species. The USS Voyager remains in service under the command of Rear Admiral Tuvok in 2409. Later that year, the Voyager was part of the task force to push the Borg out of fluidic space. The USS Voyager was part of the fleet to intercept the Undine during the attack on Earth and Qo'noS in 2410. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, Captain Kathryn Janeway was in command of a version of Voyager which was not stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker in 2371. In addition to Janeway, its senior staff included first officer Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit, tactical officer and security chief Lieutenant Tuvok, conn officer Lieutenant Veronica Stadi, chief medical officer Dr. Fitzgerald and operations officer Ensign Harry Kim and science officer Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell. The ship was part of a taskforce consisting of nine ships - which also included the USS Bellerophon and the USS Interpid - sent to Dorvan V in 2373 order to investigate recent suspicious activities being carried out by the Cardassians on the Federation border. The ships were soon fired upon by Galor class warships armed with phased polaron beam weapons. Unbeknownst to the Federation at this time, these weapons had been provided by the Cardassians' newfound Gamma Quadrant allies, the Dominion. The Cardassians had made contact with the Dominion several years earlier via the wormhole which they discovered in the Bajoran sector, the existence of which they kept secret from the other major Alpha Quadrant powers. In the midst of the battle, Voyager was able to gather detailed sensor readings. Moments before the ship was destroyed with all hands, Tuvok transmitted these sensor readings to Starfleet Command, enabling the Federation to develop countermeasures against the phased polaron beam weapons. The Intrepid was destroyed along with Voyager whereas the Bellerophon barely escaped intact. Of the six other vessels in the taskforce, only one survived. In a possible future, a back-up copy of the Doctor was activated at the Museum of Kyian Heritage during the 31st century. In this future, the Doctor finds that the Kyrians have mistakenly recorded that Voyager was a heavily-armed warship that laid waste to their planet and sparked a bloody war between the Kyrians and Vaskans. With the help of the museum's historian and curator Quarren, The Doctor was able to use a recovered tricorder with medical scans to prove Voyager's innocence. Crew Manifest Commanding officer *Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371-2377) *Captain Chakotay (2378-2381, 2381-pres) *Captain Afsarah Eden (2381) *Rear Admiral Tuvok (2409-pres) First officer *Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit (2371) *Lieutenant Commander Chakotay (2371-2377) *Commander Andrew Ellis (2378) *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris (2378-pres) Tactical officer/chief of security *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Harry Kim (2378-pres) Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Alexander Honigsberg (2371) *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Vorik (2378-2381) *Lieutenant Nancy Conlon (2381-pres) Operations officer *Ensign Harry Kim (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell (2378) - killed in September 2378. *Ensign Lasren (2378-pres) - replaced Lyssa Campbell in September 2378. *Lieutenant Ayala (2375, when Chakotay was in command of Voyager for a short time.) Conn officer *Lieutenant Veronica Stadi (2371) *Lieutenant/Ensign/Lieutenant JG Tom Paris (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell (2375, when Chakotay was in command of Voyager for a short time.) *Lieutenant Akolo Tare (2378-2381) - killed during the Borg Invasion of 2381. *Ensign Aytar Gwyn (2381-pres) Science officer *Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell (2371-2377) *Lieutenant Devi Patel (2378-pres) Chief medical officer *Lieutenant Commander Bist Fitzgerald (2370-2371) *The Doctor (2371-2377) *Commander Jarem Kaz (2378-2381) *Doctor Sharak (2381-pres) Counselor *Lieutenant Astall (2378) -Astall took an extended leave of absence, and was permanently replaced on Voyager by Hugh Cambridge. *Lieutenant Hugh Cambridge (2378-pres) -replaced Astall in 2378. Hazard Team Alpha Squad (2376-2377) *Lieutenant Les Foster (2376) *Ensign/Lieutenant Alexander Munro (2376-2377) *Crewman Telsia Murphy *Crewman Kendrick Biessman (died 2376) *Crewman Chell *Crewman Juliet Jurot Beta Squad *Crewman Thomas Odell *Crewman Perfecto Oviedo *Crewman Kenn Lathrop (died 2376) *Crewman Mitch Csatlos *Crewman Elizabeth Laird *Crewman Michael Jaworski *Crewman Jeffrey Nelson Other personnel *Seska (2371) Civilians *Neelix (2371-2377) *Kes (2371-2374) *Naomi Wildman (2372-2377) *Seven of Nine (2374-2377) *Icheb (2376-2377) *Sekaya (2378) *Andrew Ellis was actually a Changeling. Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships